Cuando te miré
by tartadefresa
Summary: La vida no es fácil, sobre todo para Emily, que cree que mudarse sin conocer a nadie es fácil.
1. Sinopsis

Llegué a casa luego de la sesión de fotos, mis padres como siempre estaban trabajando. Mamá es diseñadora y papá empresario. Tengo un hermano mayor llamado Dylan que es político, así que si no lo notaron, soy la escoria de la familia.

-Quieres cenar? -pregunto Theresa, mi nana, mi nodriza.

-Gracias, pero comí con las chicas.

Subí a mi pieza y me acosté, mi rutina era solitaria: Levantarme, desayunar sola, salir a trabajar, ir a comer a 'La creme' y terminar mi día conectada a las numerosas redes sociales de las que era parte... últimamente no hablaba con mis amigas por mi trabajo de lunes a lunes.

Dentro de poco cumpliría mis veintiuno, mi pase para salir de este asqueroso país y empezar de nuevo.


	2. Allá voy, USA

Me desperté al segundo campanazo del despertador y tiré atrás las sábanas. puse play a mi reproductor y me levanté energica bailando tiesamente.

_**ES HOY**_

_es hoy, no ayer ni mañana. Simplemente hoy._

hoy cumplo la total mayoria de edad, no dieciocho, veintiuno, when you can be free

Me quite el moño con el que dormí y cepille mi largo cabello. Bajé al primer piso y me fui directo al refrigerador por una manzana, cómo todos los días.

-Cumpleaños feliz, te deceamos a tí. Cumpleaños, Emy. Cumpleaños a tí -canturreaba Theresa que venía con una torta en sus brazos. La primera en saludarme, aunque poco me interesaba el 'saludo' -. pide tus tres deseos y sopla las velitas

Cómo si tuviera fe en los tres deseos, cerré los ojos & pedí.

-¿Qué pediste? -Preguntó Lizzie, mi única amiga de verdad, mi hermana, la hija de Theresa.

-Si te lo digo no se cumplirá -respondí. Lizzie me sacó la lengua.

Al verlas a los ojos no me quería ir, Theresa y Elizabeth siempre han sido mi única familia, tengo más vinculo con ellas que con los otros. Quería llevármelas conmigo, quizá al nuevo continente, o quizá a otro país de Europa.

_Lizzie aún estudia _

Me repetía en mi cabeza. Mi carrera en la universidad era corta. 5 semestres en gestión de empresas -carrera a la que había escogido mi padre ante la negativa a la petición de diseño de mi madre, ¿Acaso no entendían que no quería ser cómo ellos?

_Si quieres ser exitosa cómo yo debes entrar a diseño, quizá el talento esté en tus venas._

_No, no, no. Esa carrera no tiene un futuro sin un dedal, gestión de empresas le enseñará como continuar el negocio de la familia_

_**¿Desde cuando dejé que eligieran por mí? **_

_Oh, toda la vida lo han hecho_

Tenía un buen dinero ahorrado, para el viaje y unos cuantos meses de hospedaje en un buen hotel. ¿Debía despedirme de mi familia? No. La única que lo sabe es Liz y cuando llegue el momento su madre también lo sabrá. Nadie más.

Pasada las nueve de la noche fui a su casa.

-Mi niña, tan desabrigada que anda. ¡Elizabeth, tráele un chaleco!

-Gracias, pero vine a hablar contigo. Me voy del país -Solté de lleno.

Si hubiese tenido un vaso en su mano, estoy segura que lo habría dejado caer. Sus facciones cambiaron a unas de preocupación

-¿por cuanto tiempo? -preguntó cuando se compuso.

-A vivir -conteste

Esta noche, luego de veintiún primaveras pude dormir tranquila. Me había sincerado con Theresa y estaba lista para partir.

_**Allá voy, USA.**_


	3. No llores, pequeño Zac

Desenpolvé mis maletas que había armado hacia ya una semana e incluí lo necesario. no llebaba grandes cosas, poca ropa, mi notebook, dinero. Ellizabeth y Theresa fueron a despedirme al aeropuerto. Abordé y me senté en mi asiento. B-31 a la ventana. Cuando subí habían pocas personas ya sentadas.

Solitarios, como yo

Me puse mis auriculares y me dormí. Mi vuelo era largo y sin escalas, pero por el cambio de horario llegaba sólo unas 3 horas despues de mi salida. Desperté tapada por una manta de osito con un niño y su padre a mi lado.

-Hola -saludó el pequeño apenas me vio abrir los ojos. Su padre dormía en el asiento del lado.

-Hola -respondí- ¿Como te llamas?

-Zac, como mi tío regalón ¿Y tu?

-Lindo nombre, el mío es Emily. ¿Tu me tapaste?

El pequeño asintió y tomó aire para hablar.

-El tío Zac siempre dice que si no te tapas para dormir te puedes resfriar, y yo no tengo sueño -dijo con su vocecita de niño denotando la simpleza del asunto-. ¡Quiero ver a mamá! ¿Cuanto falta para llegar?

Miré el reloj de mi mano y saqué la cuenta.

-Más menos 7 horas -Zac me miró con cara confundida y empezó a contar con los dedos.

-Tengo hambre -anunció al rato. Revolví mi bolso y dí con un paquete de galletas. Las abrí y le entregue el paquete.

-¿Te gustan? Cuando yo tenía tu edad las comía todo el tiempo -Theresa me las preparaba con mermelada de frutilla y miel- ¿Que edad tienes?

El niño comenzó a contar con los dedos y me mostró cuatro. Luego de acabarse las galletas bostezó.

-¡Tengo sueño! -exclamó acurrucándose en su asiento. Tomé la manta que tenía en mis piernas y lo envolví en ella. Se durmió pronto y puse una película en el dvd del avión.

17 otra vez,

una de las películas que más sueño me han dado

Zac comenzó a inquietarse, probablemente estaba teniendo pesadillas, así que le comencé a hacer cariño en la espalda.

-¡No, no, no! -exclamó entre dormido y abrió los ojos.

-Tranquilo, todo fue una pesadilla, ¿estás bien?

El pequeño con los ojos aguados se lanzó a mi abrazo y lloró. Sin saber que más hacer le acaricie el cabello hasta que los sollozos del niño despertaron a su padre.

-Zac, ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó el adormilado padre. Se me hacía conocido.

-Tuvo una pesadilla -me apresuré a contestar.

-Lo mismo de siempre -exclamó con rabia. ¿Se había enojado por que su hijo lo despertara?

-¿ Perdón? te molestas por que te despertó? -pregunté molesta, ¿que clase de padre era?

-Tío Zac, quiero ir al baño -dijo Zac... oh, él era el tío Zac

-Vamos -respondió y le tomó la mano.

Se salvó

Cuando volvieron, Zac tío me hizo una seña rara para que me le acercara.

-¿Podemos hablar? -su petición me dejo fuera de lugar.

-Zac -me dirigí al pequeño- ¿quieres sentarte en la ventana para ver las nubes?

-¡ya! -exclamó emocionado. le hice una seña a Zac para que pasara al lado del pequeño, pero él me la devolvió y quedé entre medio de ambos.

-Comienza -dije apenas el niño se distrajo.


End file.
